Chasing Cars
by Lady Athenis
Summary: SONGFIC: fiction using song lyrics. InuXKago. This is the fluffy side of my take on manga chapter 494, had Kagome's brother NOT walked in. Rated K for everyone.


Author's note: This is Number 2 of 7 songfics produced in a challenge issued by Forthrightly on Live Journal. It was originally posted to my LJ on 03/18/2007. This is the "fluffy side" of my take on manga chapter 494, had Kagome's brother NOT walked in. It was the line within the lyrics here about 'chasing cars' that made me think of this as being told from Inuyasha's point of view. That is _such_ a dog thing to do!

**Disclaimer: My appreciation and bows to Snow Patrol for being the inspiration to this songfic. "Chasing Cars" can be found off of the CD "Eyes Open", (c) 2006.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, character or story-wise. He and his story are the creation of the very talented Rumiko Takahashi and her affiliates. This story, however, is an original from my mind. I am receiving no $$$ for this; it is for enjoyment only. My payment is your reviews. Enjoy!**

**CHASING CARS**

**We'll do it all,****  
****Everything,****  
****On our own.**

It had been a while since Kikyou had passed on from long years of living a half-life. Inuyasha was starting to come out of his depression and his healing process had begun.

He had a talk with Kikyou's little sister, Kaede, now an old woman, about what had recently transpired.

"I see. It must have been hard on you too, Inuyasha." Kaede consoled the quiet hanyou, sitting opposite of her in her shack.

"There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save Kikyou..." His head hung slightly low in remorse as he blinked up at the old miko.

"No, Kikyou has finally been released from a long time of suffering. It's just that I wonder if all of Kikyou's duties have now been handed over to Kagome."

"Yeah... so..." His words trailed off as his mind was set in deep thought.  
_I wonder if Kagome will be all right? I'm honestly scared. If Kagome was in Kikyou's place..._

_That silly girl..._

He found her asleep at her study desk in her room. She looked so peaceful, but cold. He grabbed the blanket off of her bed, and gently wrapped it around her. After he sat down on her bed to clear his thoughts, it wasn't long before she stirred...

**We don't need****  
****Anything.****  
****Or anyone.**

"Wh, what? What did I _do_?" He furrowed his brow, expecting the dreaded word to be uttered any moment.

Kagome only said, "You came..."

He did as he had told himself he would do--only return the bow with a small explanation of why it needed to be close to her, then he started to leave. But she wouldn't have _that._ She wanted him to _stay_...

"What are you doing wanting to go back all of a sudden? That's not like you!" She had grabbed his mane to halt his process thru her window and to the well-shrine.

Inuyasha was caught off guard. "Huh?"

They sat by the bed on the floor, but then moved to the top of the bed where it was more comfortable. They talked about her life in the present time, how (or if) she liked it over the Feudal Era, and he gave the suggestion of her staying in the present time until the battle with Naraku was over.

He feared for her safety. He did not want the same fate that happened to Kikyou to befall her. His thoughts betrayed him also, for now he was free to tell her how he truly felt. He felt that feeling of butterflies flittering in his stomach as her speaking snapped him out of his daze.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Nani?"

"You were just thinking of me, weren't you?" She smiled slightly.

"Y...yeah, I guess."

She leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder. "It's alright. I'll always be with you."

He started, but then his pulse raced to her closeness. _Kagome... _

"That's why... I'll protect you with my life."

They stared into each other's eyes, and for a moment, time stood still.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. It had suddenly hit her; their closeness, and that they were alone at that time.

**If I lay here,****  
****If I just lay here,****  
****Would you lie with me and ****  
****Just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know,**

_I don't quite know,_ he thought,

**How to say...**

_How to say..._

**How I feel,**

_How I feel,_

**Those three words,  
Are said too much...  
They're not enough.**

_They mean so much, and yet so little. How do people truly know? _He reached up and stroked her hair. She sighed in response. Then, he spoke,

**(If I lay here) ****  
**"If I lay here,  
**  
****(If I just lay here) ****  
**If I just lay here,

**(Would you lie with me and)   
**Would you lie with me and****

(Just forget the world?)   
Just forget the world?"

She looked up at him, questioningly. He returned her gaze, and raising his clawed hand, gently brushed her cheek.

**(Forget what we're told)**  
"Forget what we're told,  
**  
****(Before we get too old)**  
Before we get too old,  
**  
****(Show me a garden that's)**  
Show me a garden that's  
**  
****(Bursting into life.)**  
Bursting into life."

"What are you saying? She asked.

**Let's waste time,****  
****Chasing cars,****  
****Around our heads.**

His head was swimming with the myriad of possibilities. All he could do was imprint her face to his memories with his touch...

**I need your grace,****  
****To remind me,****  
****To find my own.**

**If I lay here,  
**_If I lay here,  
_  
**If I just lay here,  
**_If I just lay here,  
_  
**Would you lie with me and  
**_Would you lie with me and  
_  
**Just forget the world?  
**_Just forget the world?  
_  
**Forget what we're told,  
**_Forget what we're told,  
_  
**Before we get too old,  
**_Before we get too old,  
_  
**Show me a garden that's  
**_Show me a garden that's_

**Bursting into life!****  
**_Bursting into life!__  
_  
He leaned in, and kissed her softly on her lips. Kagome's breath hitched, but then answered him with her own soft presses. He parted from her after a moment, looking deep into her soft brown eyes. Holding her cheek in his palm, he gathered his courage.

**(All that I am)**  
"All that I am,  
**  
****(All that I ever was)**  
All that I ever was

**(Is here in your perfect eyes)**   
Is here in your perfect eyes,  
**  
(They're all I can see.)**   
They're all I can see."

She beamed, and hugged him tightly.

He sighed and continued.

**(I don't know where)**  
"I don't know where,  
**  
****(Confused about how as well)**  
and I'm confused about how as well,  
**  
****(Just know that these things will never)**  
just know that these things will never  
**  
****(Change for us at all)**  
change for us at all."

And for the moment, there in her room, time_ was_ still.

For the moment, in the early summer night, there was just _him_, and there was just _her._

**If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
Would you lie with me and  
Just forget the world?**  
****

**_fin_**


End file.
